The Citadel
The Citadel, originally known as The Citadel of Ricks, is the secret society where Ricks and Mortys have formed a society built by their counterparts from an infinite amount of realities surrounding the Central Finite Curve, and was controlled by the Council of Ricks and the secretive Shadow Council - both of which are now disbanded. For some Ricks and Mortys, it is a leisure point and meeting point, but it also serves as a permanent residence for an untold number of Ricks and Mortys that have decided to settle at the Citadel and make it their home. Though its true population was never mentioned, Rick once said "Whoever is still exploring the citadel, is either stupid, or one of the unfortunate millions held hostage by their terrible ideas," suggesting that it is in the millions. As of Tales From the Citadel, it is currently under the revolutionary rule of Evil Morty who instates effective dictator rule over the Citadel. They have their own version of Scissors, Paper, Rock, called Rick, Laser, Scissors. History Through various universes, Rick has been involved through resistance groups against the Galactic Federation, as well as other groups who consider his genius a threat, such as galactic terrorists, sub-galactic dictators and most of the entire Intergalactic government. To protect themselves and hide from opposing groups, a "few thousand" alternate versions of Rick decided to join together and create their own society. It is presumed the Citadel was in a dimension specifically created by Ricks, similarly to how Evil Rick created his dimension. The Citadel is known to have existed for at least 15 years, which predates Morty's birth. At the time of its foundation it was likely solely inhabited by Ricks, who would have been in their 50s or younger, but more and more Ricks continued to join the Citadel up to recent times. A force referred to as the "Citadel's militia" performs military and security duties for the Council of Ricks. It is headed by a commander-in-chief. The militia is comprised mostly of uniformed Ricks, but some Mortys could also be seen in their ranks. SEAL Team Ricks appear to be an elite component of the militia. Since many Ricks are against the idea of forming a government due to his own political views, a group "anti-Rick" activists are known to exist. Such Ricks include C-137 and The Scientist Formerly Known as Rick. Plot Close Rick-counters of the Rick kind Rick C-137 is taken to the Citadel under suspicions of murdering 27 Ricks, he meets with the Council of Ricks then escapes. The Citadel is shown again when the Rickless Mortys are taken in: Evil Morty blending in with the crowd. Presumably, they were all placed with the schooling programme. ''The Rickshank Rickdemption'' The headquarters was nearly destroyed due to Rick C-137 teleporting the entire base into a Galactic Federation prison, killing an unknown amount of Ricks and Mortys, including that of the Council of Ricks - also Galactic Federal prisoners, officials and guards. The Citadel engages in a brief conflict with the surviving members of the Galactic Federation and Prisoners. Tales From the Citadel The Citadel is revealed to have survived the teleportation and apparently has been relocated. An effort was made by numerous Ricks and Mortys to collect donations to redevelop the Citadel, including asking Rick C-137, in spite of his role in its destruction. The station has been repaired and with the death of the Council of Ricks, has transitioned into a democratic government. An election was held, and was won by a Morty who, unbeknownst to the population, was Evil Morty. Appearance The Citadel is located within an orange/brown nebulae, and is a massive space station with a central glass dome, with three separate, smaller domed districts protruding from it. Several metallic plates extend from the bottom, presumably housing machinery used to keep the Citadel stable and in orbit. The interior of the Citadel has a mixture of metal structures and natural fauna, with numerous fountains, trees, and distinct curved buildings. Somewhere within the Citadel, a large statue depicting an unspecified Rick sits in a central column. The Citadel contains a mega-city within its structure, with several divisions and districts such as the Mortytown ghetto where the Creepy Morty is located. The city has its own fully-functional economy and infrastructure, consisting of Ricks and Mortys. In the middle of the Citadel, there is teleportation room, which is capable of teleporting the whole Citadel to a chosen location. It is fueled by the same green energy within the Portal Gun of every Rick. The Citadel disposes of its garbage via a large portal that funnels the waste to other dimensions. Many Mortys believe the false myth that this portal is actually a wishing well. The Citadel can actually land on the ground, with the bottom part appearing to burrow into the ground. Society The Ricks are generally considered the upper class, as they are adults and have a higher IQ, while the Mortys form the lower class. Many Ricks harbor prejudice against the Mortys. However, some Mortys have worked their way into positions of power, such as Evil Morty being elected president. Mortys also form part of the police force and militia and there are many Morty business owners. Every Morty is ideally assigned a Rick, but many Mortys appear to be either Rickless or living apart from their Ricks. Mortys who have not yet gained employment instead attend school but the curriculum is little more than brainwashing and psychological conditioning and is based entirely on them learning how to be subservient to their future Ricks. Despite the Ricks being in the upper echelon of this society, there are Ricks that work menial jobs and those who sit at the top. It was this useless and menial work that made Rick J-22 fed up with the Citadel of Ricks and demand a portal gun to be free of his "prison". Ironically, as Rick stated, this kind of social system was the very thing that Ricks despised, and by becoming a part of this, a great many of the Ricks lost whatever made them unique, which Rick J-22 noted as well. Notable Sub-locations ''Council of Ricks''' Court House A large government building on the Citadel before being destoried in The Rickshank Rickdemption. It housed the Council of Ricks and possibly the headquarters of the Citadel's militia. ''Mega Trees'''' Farm'' A large farm of Mega Trees that is located on the edge of the Citadel. Farmer Rick appears to be the one who cultivates and harvests them for sale in the Citadel. Government Despite Ricks anarchic tendencies, the Citadel was (rather hypocritically) governed by a Council of Ricks, consisting of six primary members: * Rick Prime * Quantum Rick * Maximums Rickimus * Zeta Alpha Rick * Ricktiminus Sancheziminius * Riq IV However, the true power of both governments resided in a larger, more secret Council of Ricks. After exploiting the election process and murdering most of the Shadow Council (among other rivals), Evil Morty established himself as a totalitarian dictator. The Shadow Council consisted of: * Rick D. Sanchez III * Garment District Rick * 7 other Ricks (Unnamed) Following the destruction of the Citadel and subsequent death of all the Council members, the government shifted to a democratic system, complete with presidential elections. Known Inhabitants/Visitors Below are known versions of Rick and Morty that either inhabited or visit the Citadel. There has been suggested to be millions. * Evil Morty (President) * The Council of Ricks (formerly) * SEAL Team Ricks * Guard Rick (multiple) * Police Ricks * Cop Rick * Rick D. Sanchez III * Garment District Rick * Retired General Rick * Private Sector Rick * Juggling Rick * Rick Guilt Rick * Cool Rick * Visor Rick * Cronenberg Rick * Rick (K-22) * Rick (J-22) * Cowboy Rick * Simple Rick * Alien Rick * Cyclops Rick * Slow Rick * Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick * Robot Rick * Regional Manager Rick * Yellow Shirt Rick (the retrospective Rick to Blue Shirt Morty) * Aqua Rick (the retrospective Rick to Aqua Morty) * Solicitor Rick * Salesman Rick * Insurance Rick * Black Rick * Surgeon Rick * Storage Rick * Lab Rick * Investment Rick * Morty Games Rick (Multiple) * Dirty Rick * Organizer Rick * Token Rick * Beard Rick * Flat Top Rick * Four Eyes Rick * Mustache Rick * Bald Rick * Bubble Gum Rick * Lizard Rick * Cyclops Rick * Alien Rick * Morty Rick * Cat Rick * Investigator Rick * Curly-haired Rick * Commander in Chief Rick * Doofus Rick * Fish Rick * Morty Rick * Teacher Rick * Farmer Rick * Guard Morty (Multiple) * Cop Morty * Slick Morty * Fat Morty * Cyclops Morty * Eric Stoltz Mask Morty * Alien Morty * Mortytown Locos * Purple Morty * Trunk Morty * Lizard Morty * Glasses Morty * Morty Mart Manager Morty * Campaign Manager Morty * Dipper and Mabel Mortys * Artist Morty * Morty (K-22) * Hammerhead Morty * Big Head Morty * Blue Shirt Morty * Long Sleeved Morty Businesses There were many individual businesses located in the Citadel. Known businesses include: * Bail Bonds * Cafe Sanchez * Club Rick * Hard Rick Cafe * Healing Center * Hot Dog Rick's * Morty Day Care * Morty Games * Morty Insurance * Morty Labs * Morty Mart * News Stand * Salesman Rick's * Simple Rick's * The Creepy Morty Appearances Season 1 *"Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind" Season 3 *"The Rickshank Rickdemption" *"Tales From the Citadel" Other Media *Pocket Mortys Trivia * The Citadel is the primary location for the mobile game Pocket Mortys. It's here the player can go on quests, battle the Council, heal Mortys, and store/exchange caught Mortys. * In Pocket Mortys, the Citadel appears to be open to alien species instead of exclusively Ricks, as seen in Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind. * Known businesses set up in the Citadel include "Hard Rick Cafe", "Club Rick", "Morty insurance", "Ricks", and "Hot Dog Ricks". *The Citadel also disposes dead Ricks and Mortys, this was revealed in Tales From the Citadel. *The Citadel also contains some agriculture, the only known crops that were grown were Mega Trees but it is likely there were many more. Site navigation it:Cittadella_dei_Rick Category:Locations‎ Category:Recurring Locations